Wicked Fan's Oneshot Julie's Birthday
by iamgoku
Summary: A Oneshot birthday present for Doglover645 AKA Julie, that is a little late. Hope she likes it! And I hope you all like it as well.


**Hi everybody!**

 **This Wicked Fans oneshot is a birthday gift for Julie AKA Doglover645 ( Sorry it's late! I was busy with exams ) I am so swamped with work at the moment as it is my final two months of highschool, and it is insane!**

 **But I wanted to get this up anyway as a late gift for Julie's birthday.**

 **My birthday is coming up on the 21st of August and I am so excited ! I will finally be 18**

 **No longer will I be a child, but a man! XD lol to be honest I am not feeling like it will be much of a huge change, but am excited none the less.**

 **So without further or do, Happy (Late) Birthday, Julie.**

* * *

Shaun walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen, it was late afternoon and the day had been filled with preparations for Julie's birthday party.

Elphaba and Glinda were still out with Julie getting some last minute essentials, while the others were still working on the party at home.

"Yeah…..Yeah I know" Shaun said as he talked into his phone, he had Caine put several enchantments on it so he could call people through worlds and dimensions, as long as he had their numbers and could locate the dimension using magic, he could connect to their phones.

He was currently talking to a friend he had made several months back.

"No I know you're busy and everything at the moment, I might come by on Tuesday, Rose wanted to meet you in person" He said as he entered the kitchen, Adam was drinking a cup of coffee and sitting at the counter, he looked up as Shaun entered.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later Kim" he said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Adam asked finishing his cup.

"Kim Possible" Shaun replied as he walked towards the fridge and inspected it before deciding he wasn't hungry.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Adam said, as he placed his cup in the sink.

"Yeah"

"I've never heard of you speak of her before, does she live around here?" Adam asked casually.

Shaun couldn't help but let out a laugh at his father's words.

"…..What?" Adam asked in confusion.

"Kim's from another world, you'd know the reference, if you weren't a bit….out of touch" Shaun said with a small smirk.

"Excuse me, but I am not 'out of touch', I happen to be quite 'with it' thank you" Adam said crossing his arms.

"…..Sure dad, sure" Shaun said as he began to exit the room.

"I think Rae and Nia wanted to see you in the lounge room, something about the party later on" Adam said as Shaun nodded and walked through the halls, reaching the lounge room he looked around to see it empty.

"Guys!" he called out.

"Hmm, maybe they went to another room" he began, only to stop as a puff of green smoke flew into the room and hit him in the face, causing his eyes to roll back and for him to hit the floor unconscious.

"Is he out?" a voice asked.

Caine peered through the double doorway and smiled at seeing Shaun unconscious.

"Oh yeah, it worked" he said as the ball of green smoke in his hand dissipated.

"That spell should keep him knocked out for at least half an hour" he said.

"Great!" another voice said as Nia and Rae appeared from the doorway behind Caine.

Rae turned to Caine with a smirk.

"You get the chains and Nia and I will get the sombrero!" she said as Nia ran out of the room, with Rae in tow.

"Oh this is going to be hilarious!" Nia said with a smile.

 **(Half an hour later)**

Julie was walking up the driveway with Elphaba and Glinda at her sides, several bags were in each of their arms, each filled to the brim with items.

"Ok, today was awesome!" Julie said as they approached the front door.

"I almost don't want to go inside, because I know the party is going to be great, and I don't think my body can handle anymore joy in one day!" Julie said as Glinda patted her shoulder.

"Oh you'll be fine, Elphie and I will make sure you don't pass out or anything"

"Yeah, plus the others put a lot of effort into this party, I'm sure it'll be great" Elphaba said as they opened the door, only to be met by the entire group waiting for them in the foyer.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all exclaimed.

Julie gave them a huge smile as she dropped the bags and instantly pulled the two people closest to her into a hug, which happened to be Hope and Nagisa.

"Thank you all so much! I wish I had more arms so I could hug you all" Julie said.

Caine leaned over towards her.

"Well I could always use magic and-"

"No!" Holly said interrupting him, Caine instantly leaned back.

"Oh come on, it's actually a pretty funny sight to see, multiple arms are more handy than you'd think"

Fiyero walked in from the room to their left with a smile and looked like he was barely holding in his laughter.

"The lounge room is fully set up" he said before running back off towards the room, laughter could be heard from his direction.

"Hey guys, where's Shaun?" Julie asked.

"I've been wondering that too, I haven't seen him for about half an hour" Adam said looking around in confusion.

"Oh don't worry, he should be in the lounge room by now" Rae said, sharing a smirk with Nia and Caine, the others looked slightly confused but headed towards the lounge room, eager to see the decorated area for the party.

"Ok, here it is!" Nia said as her and Rae ran into the room and gestured around.

The chairs and lounge had been moved around to give more space for everyone, there was a large snack table set up, balloons and streamers, and a miniature disco ball on the ceiling which was spreading rainbow light out around the room, the TV had been set up for a movie marathon later on and everyone was looking around impressed.

"Oh, and we set up something a little special, kind of a decoration, but also entertainment" Rae said as she gestured to a clothed object hanging from the ceiling, it was several feet of the ground.

With a wave of her hand, Rae used her telekinesis to remove the cloth and everyone let out gasped shocks.

Shaun was hanging from the ceiling, restrained by chains, hogtied, and was wearing a large sombrero.

"It's a piñata!" Nia exclaimed grinning.

Shaun stared at them all with a seething expression, his mouth etched into a thin line.

"When I get out of this, you will all be sorry" he said in a monotone voice.

A few seconds later and everyone couldn't help but laugh, Glinda was trying to restrain herself but couldn't help but let out a few giggles, the others were all laughing to their hearts content.

Adam chuckled at the sight, moving over to Shaun and giving him a pat on the back.

"I normally would get you down, but I might let you hang here for a while, for that 'out of touch' comment earlier" he said smiling before moving back just in time for Caine to snap a photo on a camera he had pulled out.

"Oh yeah, this is going in the album" he said before turning to the others.

"The chains are enchanted, he won't be able to break out of those for a few hours" he said grinning.

"Should we get the bat and play 'whack the piñata' now?" Nia asked.

"NO!" Shaun exclaimed glaring at her.

 **(Several hours later)**

Caine had finally released Shaun from the chains after Rose had dropped by and given Julie her present, a book of 'The Count of Monte Cristo', and had convinced Caine to let him down, and afterwards calmed Shaun down as he threatened to freeze Caine in his sleep.

The others were mostly sleeping or heading to bed now, and Julie was heading to bed when Adam appeared.

"Julie, I'm afraid I forgot to mention this earlier" he said as he brought out a small box from his suit's breast pocket, it was a small red box that was wrapped in a bow.

"Oh, Adam you didn't need to get me anything else, the party was enough…and the one thousand dollar gift card" she said as he smiled and passed her the box.

"I insist"

Smiling kindly, she accepted the box and opened it, revealing a small stone, it was smooth and light blue in appearance.

"That is a dream stone, if the person places it under their pillow, it will give them good dreams" he said as she looked at it in awe.

"Oh….wow, that's awesome" she said as she looked at stone.

"Thanks"

"No need to thank me, dearie, just remember that the stone cannot be used for more than three nights in a row, after that you need to give it two days to recharge itself" he said as Julie nodded before giving out a small yawn.

"Well I best let you be getting to bed, happy birthday dearie, and sweet dreams" he said with a smile as she entered her room and quickly made her way over to her bed, Nia was already asleep under her 'anti-plant dome' as Julie called it.

She looked at the stone for a moment before placing it under her pillow and getting into bed.

A few minutes later she was asleep, and a small smile could be seen on her face as the stone under her pillow emitted a small glow.


End file.
